


Let's Not Make This A Cycle

by chloenightswantsflight



Series: Caleb's Redemption [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloenightswantsflight/pseuds/chloenightswantsflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Honestly I would have done this sooner but then I watch S07E02 and quit the show and honestly I'm so much happier. So here is the ending of this. I'm still pissed at how they did his character so yeah. I won't touch this shit again.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Caleb was very unsure about why he allowed the guy who attempted to rob him, ride in the passenger seat of his car as he followed Mickey back to the apartment he left to Ian. (Maybe to make sure he didn’t drive off?) Either way Caleb drove behind Mickey's beat up car, wondering how he got here in his life. It wasn’t so bad, though it was irritating when the guy (Iggy, one of Mickey’s brothers?) kept messing with the radio. When they came to a red light, Caleb slapped the guy’s hands from the radio and turned it down some because this was still his car dammit! So the air was filled with a little tension and uncertainty, the latter emotion coming from Caleb. Ten minutes later they pulled up in front of the house/apartment. The guy got out and Caleb felt like he was going to throw up especially when he saw cars that belonged to Ian’s family and Mandy.

He didn’t want to do this or be here. He thought about gunning out of there when he heard tapping from the window. Mickey was outside of his door, smoking, watching him (probably judging him.) He gestured for Caleb to come out. Caleb hesitated before opening the door, making sure all doors were locked. (Not that would do anything if someone really wanted to steal it.)

Caleb followed a disinterested Mickey up the stairs and into the house. The hallway was messy but that wasn’t new. The some of the apartment doors were open and voices could be heard. (The lights are probably out again.) Mickey didn’t bother to say anything just walking briskly to Ian’s apartment with Caleb at his heels despite Caleb remembering where it was. It was only a few minutes when they stopped in front of the open door but to Caleb it felt like forever. Mickey went in turning the corner and voices could be heard calling out to him to be rewarded with a light Fuck Off. Caleb was light sweating wondering where had his confidence had gone. He padded light to the entrance not crossing the line. He is about to leave when he hears _Caleb!_ from his favorite Gallagher. He sees Liam, who holds out his arms for a hug and how can Caleb not hug him? Caleb goes in to hug Liam, who tells him he missed him. Caleb’s heart melt and hurts at the same time. (The other Gallaghers mostly likely celebrated with him gone, he won’t tell Liam that.) He puts Liam down, who grabs his hand and tells him to see his drawing. Caleb doesn’t want to be, but he doesn’t want to upset Liam either. So he lets Liam drag him in.

The first thing Caleb notices is that the living room smells like cake, homemade cake that has been slight burnt. He sees Ian’s oldest sister (Fiona) talking to her friend (Vee) and that Ian’s older brother (Lip) hitting on Mandy who is ignoring him in favor of a dark haired kid with the brightest blue eyes that remind Caleb of Mickey. There are more people but no one pays him attention and so when Caleb looks down, Liam is shoving pictures at him. Caleb smiles and sits down beside him to ask about the drawings. One’s a rocket, one’s a house, one’s of Debbie’s kid, another one is of Mickey’s kid (maybe the kid Mandy was holding) and others are just from his imagination, nonsensical drawings that are pretty nice.

After a while of sitting and watching Liam drawing, Caleb notices the kid is starting to drift off and picks up the kid who curls into him lightly snoring. Fiona is there in a minute, lightly taking the kid off, nodding and lightly thanking Caleb. (And yes Caleb was surprised, first nice thing she said to Caleb and actually meant.)

Caleb noticed then that he hadn’t seen the one person he was here to see, Ian. He had seen Mandy again, who raised a glass to him, ignoring Lip. She stands up and walks to him, leaving Lip fuming and shocked. And Caleb is only mildly surprised when she starts apologizing for her behavior. His arm only mild stings when she slaps it after he says it is allright. (It isn’t alright, and probably will never be.) Caleb feels eyes on him as he talks to Mandy, thinking the eyes might belong to Mickey (or Ian). Caleb totally didn’t jump when he felt a clap on the shoulder from the person known to be Ian’s younger brother besides Liam (Carl). The kid still had his hair braided, his girlfriend was chatting with Vee. 

It was weird having a conversion with not only Mandy but some of the others. Caleb didn't like feeling so out of his element so he excused himself the conversion (actually vent about Vee) with Kevin. Caleb dodges a talk with Mickey's brother. Caleb barely makes it into the car when he realizes Ian wasn't there at any point. Mickey tapping at the door nearly makes Caleb scream. (He's better than that.) Caleb rolls down the window.

"Yes Mickey?"

"Where the fuck you goin?" Caleb notices Mickey with another cigarette.

"Smoking can kill you." Mickey looks unimpressed, taking a long drag that he blows at Caleb.

"Don't dodge the fucking question, ya fucker."

Caleb sighs. "I'm going home." Mickey nods.

"Alright man, was that too hard to say, ya got me out here looking like some jealous bitch or some shit."  Mickey takes one more drag before dropping the cigarette before stomping it out. "But you might want to talk to Ian and get this shit over with."

Caleb resisted banging his head on the steering wheel. "I didn't see Ian in the building."

Mickey smirks. "Of course you didn't he moved after all."

Caleb only internally screams. "Then why am I here?" 

"Because they felt shitty and wouldn't shut the hell about it. Jump in my car and I promise I'll take you to Ian." Caleb is smart enough to know Mickey doesn't uphold promises but it isn't like he has anything better to do. Hopefully he isn't about to be jumped. So Caleb rolls up the window, turns off the engine, and makes sure nothing valuable is insight. And if he prays for Mickey's car not to break down in the middle of the street so what. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I would have done this sooner but then I watch S07E02 and quit the show and honestly I'm so much happier. So here is the ending of this. I'm still pissed at how they did his character so yeah. I won't touch this shit again.

 Caleb doesn’t know what to expect when the drive in Mickey’s car is shorter than he expected.

The place he pulls up in front of is not much better than the building they left from. The doorway is the same, but the inside of the building is considerable cleaner (livable clean, not going to win any nice house awards.) The elevators actually work in the building, Caleb can't hide his surprise in time when they see a resident. Mickey scowls at them causing the man to hurry up, when initially he was checking out Caleb. Caleb takes note the guy-shorter than him but taller than Mickey, with slicked back hair, and deep brown eyes. Caleb gasps when the guy does turn around briefly to wink him. A grunt from Mickey snaps Caleb out of his momentary daze.

As Caleb enters the elevator he wonders why he is still going to see Ian and not moving on. Mickey doesn't say anything, content to let Caleb stay in his own head as the door close. 

* * *

It is few minutes later when they hit Ian's floor. Down the hall they walk with Caleb lagging behind Mickey, nervous as hell and angry, angry at himself, at Ian, and Mickey. After all this time, why pick now of all times?! Caleb is on autopilot just following Mickey almost walking to the door opened, and there he is. _Ian._ He looks the same, though his hair was a little longer.

Mickey walks past him in the apartment but Caleb just stares. Ian gestures for him to walk in but Caleb doesn't. He just looks, and remembers what their relationship was like. It was good at first and went bad just as quickly, not that Ian was all to fault because Caleb had fault in it.

Caleb isn't an angel but if he'll be damned will waste his life like that again. So Caleb shakes his head and walks out. Of course Caleb doesn't feel the lumps of disappointment that definitely don't appear when no one calls after him. Down the elevator he goes, out the doors, and walking isn't so bad (probably due to the Don't Fuck With Me Vibe he gives out). His car isn't too badly damaged with a couple of scratches and some spray paint, at least the wheel are all on and aren't spiked. He speeds away, not crying at all. It was mistake going there and he might feel it forever but it isn't as if he was going to get any real closure from it. So off he goes in search of a bar closest to his little apartment. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this the end of the series and my time in the fandom as an whole.


End file.
